Apart
by Redick0422
Summary: After a two year relationship in high school, Derek and Casey suddenly break up. The aftermath of this break-up will be devastating, but for who? Casey? Derek? or Both?
1. Chapter 1

Alright, so this is my first time writing a story, and I have a lot of hopes for it. So tell me how you all like it. I'm going to read other fanfiction on this website for the first time, YAY!! Oh P.S., my friend read over this and said it makes it more powerful if you read the chapter while listening to 'It Ends Tonight' by The All-American Rejects.

Disclaimer: I do not own Life with Derek or the All-American Rejects.

_**Chapter 1- The End**_

Derek ran from the doorway, past the family room blasting with music, out the door, and straight to his car. When he got into his car the tears began to fall from his eyes. His heart was shattered. _This is the only time I will cry over her,_ he thought to himself.

_Your subtleties  
They strangle me  
I can't explain myself at all.  
And all the wants  
And all the needs  
All I don't want to need at all._

Casey ran from the door crying. Her hair was disheveled and her make up was smeared across her face. She ran to her mother's car and drove home in the rain that was just beginning to fall. When she arrived home she saw Derek's car in the driveway and couldn't run inside fast enough. The rain, steady now, was pounding down on her, feeling like needles across her skin, but she didn't care. Upon entering the house she saw no lights on downstairs, seeing as it was past midnight, so she ran up to Derek's room. When she opened the door she saw him sitting on the bed. Immediately she ran to him and held onto him as tight as she could.

_The walls start breathing  
My minds unweaving_

He stood there, a mixture of soaking wet hair and tears from a sobbing Casey drenched his shirt. He had yet to hug her back. He pulled himself away from her, and all she saw was his cold, emotionless face.

_Maybe it's best you leave me alone.  
A weight is lifted  
On this evening  
I give the final blow._

"Derek, what – I--," she was trying to form words, but she was still sobbing. She went to latch onto him; she needed him to just hold her right now.

"It's over Casey. We're over," he stated, with a cold voice, pushing her away yet again. He turned and walked to the window where he looked out at the lighting that was cracking in the sky.

_When darkness turns to light,  
It ends tonight  
It ends tonight._

_A falling star  
Least I fall alone._

"What? Why?" Casey asked, genuinely confused.

"Why? WHY?" he yelled, "You know exactly why."

"No --- I," but she was interrupted.

_I can't explain what you can't explain.  
Your finding things that you didn't know  
I look at you with such disdain_

"Two years Case, two damn years and you do this. You always thought I would be the one to do this to you. I never, in a million years, thought we would be here." As he said these words he had began to pace the length of his floor. Casey went a grabbed him by the shoulders.

"What are you talking about? What did I do? I can't handle this right now Derek." A new set of tears had now begun to pour. These were different than her previous tears; these were tears of heartbreak.

"News flash Case, this isn't about you," he yelled. "Casey I saw you, at the party and I will never forgive you or forget it," he said, his eyes revealing pain.

"Derek you have to listen to me please," she begged him.

"No, we're done. There is 6 months left until we graduate. Don't talk to me; don't even come near me. I'm not your boyfriend anymore, so just go, leave." He said as he turned his back on her and walked to his computer desk.

_The walls start breathing  
My minds unweaving  
Maybe it's best you leave me alone.  
A weight is lifted  
On this evening  
I give the final blow._

_When darkness turns to light  
It ends tonight,  
It ends tonight.  
Just a little insight  
won't make this right  
It's too late to fight  
It ends tonight,  
It ends tonight._

"Derek don't do this. Please just let me explain."

"No Case," Derek yelled frustrated, slamming his hands down on his desk.

Casey went up behind him and placed her small hand on his shoulder. "Please, please," she said desperately, "I love you Derek."

"I don't," he said, still facing away from her, with tears running down his face.

_Now I'm on my own side  
It's better than being on your side  
It's my fault when your blind  
It's better that I see it through your eyes_

_All these thoughts locked inside  
Now you're the first to know_

"What?" she asked in a whisper.

"I don't love you anymore, I can't."

_When darkness turns to light  
It ends tonight,  
It ends tonight.  
Just a little insight  
won't make this right  
It's too late to fight  
It ends tonight,  
It ends tonight._

Casey felt like someone had punched her in the gut. She felt herself beginning to break down, but she didn't want to do that around him. She ran from his room and into her own. The fight had awaked their parents. George went to attend to Derek, while Nora let Casey cry on her shoulder. Both Casey and Derek told the events of the night. When each parent left their child's room at two o'clock in the morning, they each faced each other saying one thing.

"We have a problem."

_It ends when darkness turns to light_

_It ends tonight,  
It ends tonight.  
Just a little insight  
won't make this right  
It's too late to fight  
It ends tonight,  
It ends tonight._

Close to four o' clock, Casey was still crying her eyes out in her room. She was laying on her bed, clutching onto Derek's black leather jacket, and looking out the window. Little did she know Derek was seated outside her bedroom door listening to her cry. He left an hour later when he knew she was asleep. He still cared, despite what he had said. Derek hated the fact that she was crying, but it was her fault. Now, at five o'clock in the morning he was off to his own room to drown in heartbreak.

_I will not let my emotion show. Tomorrow I go back to the old me. Not the romantic and sappy guy who fell for Casey, but the one who knew never to get hurt by a girl. Just like I told my dad, tomorrow I will be the old me. Ignoring Casey and doing whatever I want, whenever I want. _With these thoughts he fell asleep.

_Tonight  
Tonight  
Insight  
When darkness turns to light,  
It ends tonight_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Life with Derek.

Ok, since people like my first chapter, I thought I would put a little update up. A longer chapter will come this weekend, but not tomorrow. There's a tournament boy's basketball game I need to go to. You WILL see an update this weekend though.

_Chapter 2 – The Next Day_

At 6:30 in the morning, Casey woke up with red, swollen eyes and a shattered heart. She didn't want to go to school today, which was not normal for her. Seeing as it was now 6:32 and Derek wouldn't be up, she knew it would be safe to go downstairs and let her mom know she was going to stay home today.

'_If I see him, I can face him,' _she thought as she walked out her door and saw his bedroom door. _'Who am I kidding? He broke my heart. He never let me explain. Why did this happen?'_ she thought as she began downstairs with tears, once again, in her eyes.

Upon entering the kitchen Nora immediately stopped preparing breakfast so that she could give her oldest daughter a hug.

"Oh honey, what are you doing up?" Nora asked sympathetically, pulling away from the embrace.

"I just wanted to come down and ask if I could stay home today. You know with everything -- I don't really feel like going," Casey said, wiping tears from her eyes with the back of her pajama sleeve.

"Of course," Nora exclaimed. "I wasn't even going to let you go if you wanted to." As Nora said this to Casey, a looked of pain mixed with anger came across her face.

"Thanks mom, I'm going to go back to bed now."

"Do you want some food Case?" Nora asked concerned. She saw Casey's head shake. "Ok, well I probably won't see you before I leave for work, so I'll be back at 3 to take you to the doctors. Alright?"

"Kay mom," Casey said with a nod.

As she turned in her slipper-clad feet, she said a quick hello to George who was entering the kitchen, and went upstairs. When Casey arrived back into her room, she went straight for the bed. She climbed in, clutched back onto Derek's jacket, and went to sleep.

Meanwhile, at 7:00, Derek was jolted awake by the memories of the previous night. He shook his to clear the thoughts from his mind, and went to the bathroom to take a shower before school. As he passed Casey's closed door, he heard no noise coming from inside. Normally he would go in and make sure she was awake, but now, with his new attitude, he just didn't care.

He quickly took a shower, got ready, and went downstairs for a rushed breakfast. When he arrived in the kitchen, the sympathetic eyes of his dad and sympathetic and angry eyes from Nora greeted him.

"Morning guys," Derek said in his normal way, which shocked Nora, but not George.

'_He was being serious last night. He is going to go back to his old ways,' thought_ George.

"Don't you want to stay home today Derek?" Nora asked him.

"No. Why would I want to?" Derek asked, looking confused, as he ate his cereal.

"Because of last night," Nora said carefully, "Casey will be here. Maybe you two could talk."

"I got nothing to say. It's done," He shot his eyes down into his bowl. "Well, I have to go to another glorious day of school now," he said sarcastically as he got up.

Derek walked into the family room to get his leather jacket. He went to the coat hooks, but it wasn't there.

"Dad, Nora, do you guys know where my jacket is?"

"Try your room Der," George replied from the kitchen.

As Derek walked up the stairs, he realized where it was. It was in the once place where he did not want to go.

He opened her door and saw her sleeping for clutching his favorite jacket. She also had silent tears rolling out from her closed eyes. His heart broke at the sight and he felt terrible for causing her to be in this state.

"Oh well, she brought it on herself," he whispered to himself.

"Give me my jacket," he said in a deep, cold, emotionless voice he himself didn't recognize. Casey did not stir though.

"Casey," he said once again, softer this time. He was now about two feet from her sleeping form and she began to open her eyes. When they were finally open, she was greeted by the sight of Derek.

"Derek," Casey said, looking up with a smile. "I had the worst dream."


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone!!!

So I know I said, and promised, that I would update this weekend, but it has been very hectic. Next week I have 4 scholarship applications due and a science project. So, unfourtunatly, I won't be able to update at all this week. I'm sorry!! I thank all my reviewers, you guys are great and I am so sorry to disappoint you. I will come back with a kick butt chapter for all of you. PLEASE don't be mad…

Later.


End file.
